Gensets are used extensively in recreational vehicle (RV) applications. Presently available genset fueling systems have several challenges within an RV application. A genset in an RV application will typically not have a dedicated fuel source available, and will utilize whatever fuel is used by the RV or that is otherwise available on the RV. For example, the genset may utilize the fuel for the primary motive engine for the RV, or fuel from propane tanks that are available on the RV. A high number of interfaces (mechanical, fluid, and electrical) between the genset and the RV create challenges in packaging, compatibility, service, and maintenance. For example, having both a feed line and a return line to the fuel source creates a more complex interface between the genset and the RV than having only a feed line. A genset in an RV application may experience long periods without use, after which the user nevertheless expects the genset will easily start and operate with minimal exertion. The use of gensets with other applications can present similar challenges to the use of a genset with an RV application. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.